This invention relates to a swimming pool wall system and is particularly directed to a novel sectional wall construction permitting quick assembly of wall components into a rigid unitary assembly.
Conventional known swimming pool constructions incorporate a plurality of wall panels secured together by directly joining abutting panel flanges through the use of securing means such as nuts and bolts or screws. Not only does this type of construction require considerable time for alignment and assembly of component parts but also the need for securing means necessitates the handling of a multiplicity of parts at the time of installation.